


The Bunny Slippers

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joke Gifts, Multi, Secret Santa, or are they?, potentially not quite legal secret santa machinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: The bunny slippers were supposed to be a joke gift. Little did Impulse and Zedaph know how much Tango would actually love them.
Relationships: Zedaph/Tango Tek/ImpulseSV
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	The Bunny Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> So the other day I noticed that Tango's Christmas skin has bunny slippers, which led to a chat with BastardBin about how there should be more fic with Tango in bunny slippers, which led to this. Write the fic you want to see in the world and all that.

The bunny slippers were supposed to be a joke. They had found them when they were looking for a birthday present for Tango, and they had thought that they’d all get a good laugh out of it.

What neither Zedaph, nor Impulse had expected was the happy grin on Tango’s face when he unwrapped them.

“These are awesome, guys,” he said, before he slipped them onto his feet and kicked out his legs to get a proper look at them.

Impulse shared a look with Zed behind Tango’s back and got a shrug. Joke gift or not they weren’t going to complain.

It was a thing after that. If Tango was home, he was wearing the bunny slippers. And if he went out he stored them safely in his ender chest to make sure that wherever they ended up for the night, he had his slippers with him.

And then came Christmas. They spent Christmas Eve with the other Hermits as usual. Everyone got involved in the feast somehow, and then they all sat together, relaxing and chatting and exchanging the gifts for the Secret Santa False organised.

Impulse was perfectly content in his corner of the couch, leaning against Zedaph. He was warm and comfortable, and Zedaph kept stealing his hot chocolate because he had already finished his own.

They watched as Tango unwrapped the scarf Grian had gotten from him and immediately wrapped it around his neck. He thanked Grian, and then it was time for him to hand out his gift. Impulse couldn’t help but be curious, because Tango had been even more secretive about whose name he had drawn than usual.

Tango actually pulled out two gifts instead of the usual one, and only when he stood in front of them, holding out a present each, did Impulse realise that he was actually giving something to both of them.

He blinked at Tango, but quickly took his gift, and tore into the wrapping paper as he asked, “How did you manage to get both of us?”

Tango grinned. “Entirely legally,” he said.

Impulse rolled his eyes at him, just out of principle, before he looked down at his unwrapped present. There in his lap was a pair of ghast slippers. He shot a look over at Zedaph, who was already pulling off his shoes and exchanging them for a pair of sheep slippers.

“See? Now we all match?” Tango said, gesturing to the bunny slippers he had insisted on wearing.

“Thank you, Tango,” Zedaph said, smiling up at him, while Impulse reached out and grabbed Tango’s hand to pull him closer.

“Yes, thank you. I love them.”

Tango grinned happily, and when Zed took his other hand to pull him down, he came easily, ending up half on top of both of them.

Impulse just barely managed to get his arm free enough to wave his present at Iskall, who came over and took it from him with a laugh.

“I’d get up, but I’m kinda stuck here,” Impulse said.

Iskall just patted his shoulder. “No worries, bro.”

Zedaph managed to hand over his present to Wels, who wasn’t quite as openly laughing at them as Iskall was, and then they finally got to adjust their new Tango-shaped blanket to get as comfortable as possible. They settled in to watch the rest of the gifts being handed over, limbs entangled and with matching slippers. And as he stole his hot chocolate back from Tango this time, Impulse thought to himself that Christmas couldn’t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to shout at me or if you want to shout about Hermitcraft with me feel free to add me on Twitter and message me. I'm @AbschaumNo1 over there as well. Please shoot me a message to tell me you found me via this fic though so I know to accept your request.


End file.
